


Cowboy Cuddles

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Soft Girlfriends, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Being a police officer is tiring and sometimes you need hugs from your cowboy bounty-hunting girlfriend.
Relationships: Meryl Lockhart/Zora Salazar
Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691752
Kudos: 12





	Cowboy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Let these two be happy please.

Meryl opened the door to her apartment with a sigh. It had been yet another long boring day at the precinct, nothing much happening besides from going through the paperwork on some cold cases. 

In other words, mind-numbing tasks that made her brain feel like static. 

At least now that she was _home_ she could-

"Howdy fruitloop!"

_Oh._

_Right._

_Cowboy._

"I thought you were working today?" Meryl shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the peg next to the door.

"Well ah _was_ , but ah missed yer cute face tew much~" Zora grinned at her from her spot on the couch.

"Of course you did." The redhead kicked her shoes off and flopped onto said couch next to her girlfriend, immediately putting her head on Zora's lap like it was a pillow.

Zora raised an eyebrow.

"Meryl? Yew okay there darlin'?" She fiddled with Meryl's hair, letting it down from its usual bun, and running her fingers through the orange locks.

Meryl groaned.

"Being a police officer _sucks,_ I should have been a lawyer instead." She sighed.

"Well yew _could_ always join bliss-"

"No."

Zora stroked Meryl's cheek. "Okay hun, ah was jus' kiddin'." 

"I know, I'm just. _Tired._ Tired and stressed." 

"Wewd yew like some cowboy cuddles then?"

Meryl was silent for a moment.

"...yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
